Melissa Mays
Melissa Mays (August 15th, 1972) was born in Indigo Bay to Gil Chambers and Dawn Chambers. Her parents were into witchcraft, and so was she. She was very ambitious growing up. In High School she had a huge crush on Ethan Blackwell. But for the most part, he wanted nothing to do with her. Instead she ended up dating Thomas Mays. She graduated as valedictorian of Six Sisters High School class of 1990. She and Thomas got married in 1993. Two years later she had an affair with Ethan Blackwell, and the two had a daughter together, Trinity Mays. She passed Trinity off as Thomas's daughter. In 2000 she was named Principal of Six Sisters High School, a position she had sought for some time. She was only 28 years old at the time. In 2008 she convinced her husband to run for mayor against Natalia Pryce, but he lost. It was then that she started sleeping with his fellow councilmen, Arnold Andrews in order to try to gain power in the town. Her husband discovered that they were having an affair, and planned to divorce her. But before he could, she hired a homeless man to set their boat The Tom Sawyer on fire. Melissa and her daughter Trinity were on board at the time as well. She stabbed her husband to make sure that he couldn't get off the boat. She and Trinity managed to get out. She received 3rd degeree burns from the accident. She later cut the brakes on her Father-In-Law's car to make him wreck. After the death of her husband, she began treating her daughter like dirt. When Ethan Blackwell moved to town, she tried to get back with him, but he refused her advances. During the Gemini murders, her daughter was a suspect. Melissa often answered questions to investigators about her daughter. Her daughter was eventually kidnapped by Witch Hutners, and with assistance from Ginny Lynn], she managed to free her. She continued as Principal of Six Sisters High School after the murders were over. She is also the cousin of Lacy Lords, Staci Lords and Vicki Lords. =Childhood= Growing up, Melissa was always into Witchcraft. Descending from the Harvelle Family, one of the Six Orphan Sisters that washed ashore on Siroce Beach. She was very ambitious even as a child. She wanted to be President of the United States, the first female president at that. She was friends with Emily St. Clair and Elizabeth Henning and Gale Henning growing up. Gale always had a crush on her, but she was never interested in him because his family wasn't powerful. =High School= In High School, Melissa had a huge crush on Ethan Blackwell, but he never returned her feelings. So instead she dated Thomas Mays, who had plenty of power. His family was very important in town, and members of the Selectmens Council. Melissa graduated high school valedictorian of the class of 1990. =College and Marriage= After High School, Melissa started college. In 1993 she and Thomas Mays got married. In 1994 she graduated from college. It was around that time that she started having an affair with Ethan Blackwell. She and Ethan slept around, and eventually she turned up pregnant. She managed to pass her daughter, Trinity off as Thomas's daughter. Melissa never told Thomas that Trinity wasn't his daughter. She took at job at Six Sisters High School as an Assistant Principal while continuing to pursue a Doctorate in Education. =Principal of Six Sisters High School= In 2000 Giles Gellar retired as Principal, and Melissa was named the new Principal. As Principal, she was very strict. She enforced the dress code tightly, though she herself would often break it. She considered herself above the rules. She was a fairly unpopular principal, who often found herself at the end of Senior Pranks. In 2008, she began an affair with Arnold Andrews in an attempt to win a selectmen spot for herself. But her husband discovered the affair, and was prepared to divorce her. Not wanting to put up with it, she hired a homeless man to set The Tom Sawyer on fire with all of them on board. She paid him $10,000. She killed her husband with her own hands, so that he couldn't get off the boat. While the three of them were supposed to be sleeping, the boat was set on fire. Melissa and her daughter both received injuries. Later, she went to kill the homeless man she paid so that no trail would be left behind. After that she and her daughter stopped getting along. She became more harsh with her. In 2011 she killed her Father In Law, who owned the house they lived in. He was looking into the fire set to the Tom Sawyer. But she cut his breaks, and caused him to have a wreck. He ultimately died. This drove her and her daughter further apart, even though her daughter didn't know the truth of what happened. It was around this time she also started having an affair with Gale Henning. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini murders, her daughter was a suspect. It was during this time Trinity discovered that Ethan Blackwell was her sister, and Diana Henning and Cassie Blackwell were her half-sisters. When her daughter was kidnapped by Witch Hunters, with help from Ginny Lynn she managed to rescue her. After that her daughter was cleared as a suspect. =Later Life= Melissa continued working as the Principal of Six Sisters High School. She never became a selectmen like she wanted, but enjoyed running the lives of Teenagers in Indigo Bay. =Quotes= "She's a nice young lady. She's having trouble since her grandmothers death, but she'll be fine in time." - On Cassie Blackwell "He's not a brainwasher! I'll admit he's dangerous. But... maybe we should team up with him." - on Ethan Blackwell Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0 Category:Witches